Paperthin
by TrainerJetfire
Summary: bONESHOT/b It only takes Jetfire 20 minutes to notice the rebel femme that Optimus had hired to help them. Will he succeed in getting her attention? Jetfire x OC!  Gift for a dear friend.


**Author's note: This goes against my policy of OCs x Jetfire, but it's dedicated to a dear friend of mine for inspiring me to start writing again. (Even she did not expect for her OC to be paired up with Jeftire.) For future reference, Lightning Flash belongs to: Sovaaun on  
**

Her optics were cold, yet firm. Her armor was black, but sleek. She was a rebel, and yet he was weak to her appearence. The vice commander kept an eye on her as she helped the other trainees. Optimus had hired her to go into battle, but the very same day, Smokescreen had called needing help with the students.

The rebeled femme volunteered to go in for them. She was not an autobot, but she knew the ways. Though one would think that it'd be a hard task to train a student that was not of your own alliance, she made it look easy, all most like she was an autobot. It was hard to accept her as a rebel at all, watching her.

After the hour's training, Optimus had asked for the rebel to work with himself and the vice leader. She agreed and took target training, sparring and a few driving tests. As a model 2005 Toyota Prius, it wasn't that hard, but she did not fair well in speed. That was her only quirk.

Jetfire admired her for trying.

The two of them had only just finished their training. The rebel, though being as young as she was, was treated to lunch with the older trainees. They looked up to her even though she was not another Autobot.

Jetfire, though yes, second in command to Optimus, was falling for her. He didn't know what it was that had drawn him to her but he knew what he wanted. The rocket had pulled her away from the others, telling them that he wanted to talk to her, but his spark was feeling light and fluttery the moment he was alone with her. He reached up to his mask and pulled it off, revealing the battle damage to his face to the femme before him, expecting her to turn away or tell him that he was hideous.

But she didn't. The femme reached up with one of her hands and lightly ran it over the scars. Jetfire was tall compared to her, so he knelt down so she could reache them better.

Neither of them expected what had happened, next. The prius leaned down, her face closing in on his. She had whispered something to him before her lips came in contact with his. The rocket wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as she kissed him. When the kiss had died off, Jetfire replayed those words in his head, as he held her to him.

_{"It's wrong... you're my battle partner... but I need to..."}_

For 10 months straight, Jetfire kept a close optic on this femme. She had been the one to go wrecklessly into battle while he lead a team for a sneak attack. The decepticons didn't know what hit them a lot of the time. It was especially hard for Megatron since he had hired Lightning Flash on many occasions and still didn't know that she could put up that much of a fight.

Why was it that every time he got close to her, he felt like he was just the only one in the world along side her? Why couldn't he get his mind off of her? She was the one that he would dream about when he left the world to recharge. She made him feel light and fluttery. It was.. nice. All most a warm feeling.

_It couldn't be. Could it?_

He sate beside her after a long two week's battle. The very same femme that had kissed him long ago. His first kiss. And yet now she had been acting like it never happened; she was a mystery, that was for sure. He felt like he needed to be with her to be happy.

_Was he?_

His much larger hand came down to hers, taking it in a firm but gentle grasp. Her optics met his golden ones with that very same look as when she'd seen his face for the first time. His spark skipped as she gazed at him; oh, how he wanted to kiss her. How he wanted to be near her like this every day.

_He was..._

The vice commander could not ignore it any longer. His spark was telling him that the time was now. It was time to let go of his lonely past and it was time to let go of being alone for the rest fo his life. He had found something to hold on to.

_He was in love with her._

The much larger rocket had pulled her into his lap and held her there, silently watching the stars, as he held her.

"I love you, LightningFlash." He told her.

The femme smiled and leaned her head against him. He knew, then and there, that he would not be alone. Not anymore.


End file.
